


L'amour Entre le Prince et un Paysan

by ThisIsMultiFandomHere



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, France (Country), Friends to Lovers, Multi, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsMultiFandomHere/pseuds/ThisIsMultiFandomHere
Summary: Medieval France.Trying to make a life for himself after his own family disowned him and kicked him out of the house, fourteen-year-old Fabian Marcel works all-day shifts in the pub of an innkeeper nice enough to let him stay.Everything goes well for the next three years, until Fabian meets a mysterious stranger while serving tables in the afternoon.Little did he know, the person he encountered would change his life.Forever.
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	1. Fabian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's me, ThisIsMultifandomHere!
> 
> I'm really sorry I haven't been active!
> 
> I've been extremely sick since Wednesday, and my body's been very weak. Finding the motivation and strength to do things was very tiring.
> 
> Through all of that, I still thought about you guys! 😅
> 
> I wanted to write something fresh in the meantime, to give me a bit while I try to organize what I need for my other (currently failing) stories.
> 
> Having an original story sounded fun, so I decided to try it out!
> 
> **This story takes place in late 1400s France, so after the Hundred Year's War. There may also be a few French words mixed into the sentences, so as you read try to imagine they're speaking French, not English. French words will be in italics.
> 
> The title is in French, and means "Love Between the Prince and a Peasant."
> 
> Happy reading!   
>  -ThisIsMultifandomHere 💖

His feet were never still.

Large platter of a few small plates in one hand and a jug of beer in the other, seventeen year old Fabian Marcel was nearly running to each table to meet the needs of the customers. 

The strands of deep brown hair on his forehead were plastered there, and he was sweating from the workout he was getting. Although it was only barely spring, Fabian felt choked in this bar, the scent and hormones of drunken people always made him so uncomfortable.

One would think that three years of this life would've made him accustomed to this, it was his job after all. He had to work morning until night, serving people food and refilling their drinks.

Trying to hide his grimace as he approached a slightly more musky table (full of Alphas, no doubt...) Fabian plastered on his "business" smile.

"Would any of you like your drinks refilled, _messieurs?"_ He said in a "cutesy" voice. It was the only way to get anyone's attention, that and and body's curves. Being an Omega, it was the only suitable position that he was offered, so he'd take advantage of it. "I have beer, if you'd like."

There were a few shouts and hoots from the bastards, all paunchy and gross in a way that made Fabian cringe terribly. All of them wolf-whistled at him, shamelessly admiring his body. The scent of aroused hormones quickly filled the air, making the already unbearable atmosphere suffocating.

"Just my treat, _exactly_ what I was lookin' for!" One grunted out, pleased as he stared at Fabian's backside. "Come over here, _conpain,_ fill 'er up!"

Steins were thrust before him expectantly, and Fabian walked over and began to pour. 

As he was doing so, however, he felt a hand squeeze his ass. Fabian let out a yelp, immediately almost falling over onto one of the customers at the table. The jug of beer dropped onto the floor and lap of another Alpha who'd been across from Fabian.

One of the plates that had been so perfectly balanced on the tray clattered to the floor, and food splattered. 

The pub went quiet, and everyone seemed to be staring at the awful display. 

Fabian's face burned as he took the man's hand from his private regions, legs shaking as he stood up slowly. Placing the tray down onto the table, he turned to the Alpha who'd touched him.

" _How **dare** you!"_

The sound of a slap rang throughout the pub, as the back of Fabian's hand made contact with the man's cheek. A red spot was already forming from where he'd hit, and it made Fabian proud that he'd smacked some sense into someone.

...Until it sorta backfired.

"Urgh, you insolent little _putain!_ I'll teach you lesson!" The Alpha grabbed a plate of food that had been sitting on the table, and threw.

⚜️

Fabian expected to hear the impact, the _splash_ of food hitting him and soiling his clothes.

But he didn't.

He didn't even realize that he'd brought his hands up to shield himself until he had to move them.

When Fabian moved his hands, he was speechless.

A much taller man stood in front of him, and even though his back faced Fabian, the Omega could still see his dark hair and slightly tanned neck from behind the dark cloak he wore. He also noticed the black, silk gloves on his hands.

From how tall he was, the stranger was definitely an Alpha.

But that's not what Fabian had taken notice of.

It was evident, evident that the man had stood in front of Fabian to protect him from the food that was going to be thrown at him.

"That's no way to treat someone, especially an Omega, is it, _mon ami?"_ Mystery Man's voice was like silk, deep and rich as he spoke to the customers with no fear at all. "It's terribly rude, and I suggest you apologize."

Fabian squeaked as he felt a pair of large (and strangely comforting??) hands place themselves onto his shoulders and bring him out from behind. He was facing the Alphas that had assaulted him again, except this time with some help.

"I'm sure this lovely person is waiting, _amis,_ don't keep him that way." The man sounded cheerful, as if reprimanding a bunch of children and not sketchy middle aged men. Fabian turned to look at him, and saw that he had on some kind of black mask, tied around his mouth.

"Like hell I am! This slut needs to learn his place, denying me my right to-"

That was all Fabian heard, before there was a sickening crack.

Mystery Man had a grip on the Alpha's (now terribly twisted) arm, and it tightened with every second. There was an oppressive atmosphere as he did so, and no one made a move to stop him as the man began to scream.

"I don't like your tone. You're lucky I haven't taken care of you, _cochon_ _,_ because I would have. Now, grovel like the dirt you are and _apologize."_

" _Arrgh!_ I-I'm-"

"Not to me," Mystery Man nodded towards Fabian, who's breath caught in his throat at the sight of the Alpha's dark green eyes. "To him."

"Forgive me, forgive me!" The Alpha, despite his very oddly twisted arm, bowed down so low to the ground that his head touched the floorboards. 

"Well," Mystery Man turned to Fabian. "Are you satisfied with his apologies, _monsieur?"_ He had a much more chipper tone, a large contrast to his previously darker one.

Fabian's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I-I..." He looked into the Alpha's (now significantly brighter) eyes and gulped. "I..."

"I can kill him if you'd like." Smiling, Mystery Man showed Fabian a dagger that he'd had tucked away in his belt.

"W-Wait, no!" Fabian said frantically as he shook his head.

"So you're not satisfied? Very well." Mystery Man began to unsheathe the blade. "They will die now, and I will put your troubles to rest." 

"That's not what I meant!" Fabian squeaked, "I meant that killing them wasn't necessary, and that I'm very much satisfied."

Although he looked unsatisfied himself, Mystery Man obliged and put the dagger away.

"He is merciful, but I am not. Now, I suggest you get out of my sight. Right now would be preferable." Mystery Man smiled as the men scrambled and tripped over each other on their way out.

No one knew how to react, so everyone just went back to whatever they were doing beforehand.

" _M-Merci beaucoup..._ For helping me, and all... I appreciate it, but you could have just stayed behind, I know how to deal with people like them." Fabian grabbed a small towel from his apron pocket and began to wipe at the food stains on Mystery Man's shirt.

"No, please, allow me." Taking the towel away, Mystery Man casually just cleaned himself off. "Those men needed to be taught a lesson. People who are like that shouldn't be allowed to live," he said, picking up the rather forgotten jug of beer lying on the floor. "Besides, I think you'd have preferred someone lend a hand."

Fabian's face flushed a bit when Mystery Man looked at him with his kind, forest green eyes. 

"May I ask your name?"

"M-My name?" Fabian said, caught a bit off guard. He hasn't thought to introduce himself. "My name.... My name is Fabian. Fabian Marcel."

Nodding, Mystery Man turned around and headed for the door, black cloak swishing elegantly as he made his way to the door.

"We'll see again, _cherie._ "


	2. Elizabeth and Alexis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Elizabeth, step away from that... That thing! Come to my side right now of you want to keep your name on our family tree!" The father bellowed, face reddened and paunch bouncing with each word he yelled.
> 
> "I'm not allowing you to mistreat him like this!" The girl screamed back, hugging the small body in her arms closer to her. "What he presented as is not his fault, and you will not hold that against him!"

Fabian sighed as he walked the road to the pub.

It was work time.

He'd spent hours cleaning up the floors as an apology for "causing" the disturbance with the Alpha's who'd assaulted and touched him the night before. Although it was them that had caused the whole fiasco, Fabian was the employee and had to do his job.

...And it he wanted to _keep_ that job, then he had no choice but to bite his tounge and grab the washcloth.

As Fabian walked on, he had to stop because there was a large crowd forming in the square.

Rolling his eyes, the Omega cursed his stupidity for taking this specific road. Usually, the town square was bustling with people. On a good day (which Fabian had very rarely), there wouldn't be as many.

Now, though, there were more people than usual.

And there was a specific reason why.

" _Père,_ please! Have mercy! He's only a child!" A girl's arms were wrapped around a boy that was small and frail. He looked no older than thirteen, and Fabian knew exactly what that meant.

By the looks of their clothes, the two kids were nobility.

The girl's dress was made of navy silk and satin with gold embellishments, billowed on the ground where she cowered. The boy's shirt and trousers were of the same material. A man who stood over them, who looked like their father, wore similar clothing.

Both the children's outfits would look much better if they weren't smeared in dirt, blood and grime.

"Elizabeth, step _away_ from that... That _thing!_ Come to my side right now of you want to keep your name on our family tree!" The father bellowed, face reddened and paunch bouncing with each word he yelled.

"I'm not allowing you to mistreat him like this!" The girl screamed back, hugging the small body in her arms closer to her. "What he presented as is not his fault, and you will not hold that against him!"

Ah.

Fabian hadn't paid attention to the scent of distressed Omega that had hung to pungently in the air.

From the looks of it, the boy on the floor had presented as an Omega.

"The poor father, how's he going to carry on..."

"He's screwed to hell...."

"Serves the son right..."

The crowd whispered on, no one bothering to stop the scene before them. It was obviously abuse, the parent purposefully inflicting pain on his children.

But it was the norm.

"That's it! I am not obliged to take care of you two cows any longer!" With that, the father spat on the ground and turned on his heel. He pushed through the already dissipating crowd and almost touched Fabian, had the Omega not moved. 

No one lifted a finger to help the two children, and they were left by themselves right there.

Fabian took a sharp breath in.

He started to walk towards the two, who cowered when they saw him.

"Don't worry... I'm here to help." Fabian got down on his knees and offered his hands to carry the boy. "May I, Lady?"

"O-Oh... Yes, thank you very much..." The girl (who he guessed was Elizabeth) gave her brother to Fabian, then stood up and brushed her dress off. Though it didn't really change much, she bowed her head deeply and curtsied. " _Je suis vraiment désolé,_ I didn't intend for you to burden yourself with our problems."

"It's perfectly fine." Fabian's aloof tone must have surprised the girl, since she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Now that he could see them better, Fabian looked at the girl's indigo eyes that matched her long, sleek black hair beautifully. Although her dress was now dirty, he imagined that she looked pretty when it hadn't been, but now she looked good too.

"My name is Elizabeth. Although I am not able to use my surname anymore, I should be able to give you that much. My brother is Alexis."

"I'm Fabian, and I'm pleased to meet you."

"Were you on your way to work? I see you have those clothes on." Elizabeth sounded tired, but she was very observant. "Have we interrupted your schedule?" She was going to say more, but Fabian held up his hand.

"I was on my way, but I have time," Fabian lied. He was probably so late to work right now, his boss might just kill him. "Let's get your brother to a clinic first. Follow me."

The walk there was fairly silent, and Fabian made sure to carry Alexis with caution. He didn't want to jostle his wounds more. The boy was sleeping, and Fabian took note of his deep eye bags.

Elizabeth smelled weary, as she most likely didn't trust Fabian. The Omega didn't blame her, and left her to her thoughts. 

🏵

"Do... Do you have anywhere else to go? I imagine home isn't an option." Fabian said in the awkward silence.

He and Elizabeth were waiting as the doctor looked Alexis over, and were in a separate room as they did so. The sun was almost high in the sky now, and Fabian guessed that it was nearly noon. 

"No, there is no place for my brother and I to go." Elizabeth looked down at her hands the whole time, giving off a scent of shame. "We have no hope of working anywhere, now that many people have seen that embarrassing display in town." Her fists clenched into her skirts, Fabian saw a few tears land onto them. "I have failed my brother."

As he watched her cry, Fabian remembered something.

It seemed to take place so, so long ago.

It felt like they weren't even his memories, and more like he was watching a play or he was in someone else's head...

_Three years prior...._

" _Mére..._ I don't feel so good..." 

Thirteen-year-old Maxence leaned on his mother's side, who chuckled and kissed his forehead. He was so dizzy and sick, and had been since morning.

"You will be fine soon, Maxence, it's just your second gender manifesting. Don't worry, you'll be an Alpha soon, then we'll have the Presentation Ceremony. Off you go now."

After she dismissed him, Maxence went to bed and lay down.

He thought about his ceremony, and tossed around a bit.

Presentation Ceremonies were kind of like coronations, where the firstborn son of a noble would be shown to the invited crowd of other nobility after they presented as their second gender.

This took weeks of planning, and took place a few days after the Alpha's first rut of after a Beta presented. A Beta had no ruts or heats, so it was easier to plan for them.

After the presentation ceremony, the betrothal between the children of different houses would be official.

Maxence Tèlesphore Vincent d'Ranier was the firstborn and only son to Lord and Lady Ranier. He was going to have to marry Lady Alice from Austria after his ceremony, which didn't seem that appealing. 

He'd met Alice before, and she was pretty.

Pretty boring.

Maxence sighed and flipped onto his stomach.

He tried to stave off the headache and stomach ache he had with sleep, but it came slowly, much to his dismay.

🏵

Maxence felt hot.

Heat, heat everywhere.

It felt so, so terribly _hot._

Did he have a fever?

Maxence didn't know.

"Mother....." He called out weakly, as he heard someone opening the door, hoping it was her. "I'm sick... It hurts..."

There was some kind of thick substance oozing out of Maxence's private regions, and he let out a sob at the terrible feeling. It was sticky, like glue, and whatever it was it kept coming.

"Ma- _Oh-.... Oh no, no, no! Pierre, come here this instance!"_

Maxence smelled both his parents, and felt calm once more.

"Father, mother.... It hurts.... Mama..." Reaching out for his mother's skirts, he was confused as he yanked them away, covering her mouth with a cloth and making some kind of a gasping sound. "Hmmm? Father..."

When Maxence reached for his father, the man growled and threw him off the bed.

...

There was no ceremony.

Instead, Maxence was disowned and thrown out onto the streets.

It rained that night, stormed too.

On that night, Maxence died.

He died a painful death that day, beaten down by his parents. Poor Max didn't even get a proper burial, just buried in the garden like some plant. 

After Maxence died, Fabian was born.

Fabian wouldn't let anyone mistreat him like that.

Not ever,

Not ever again.


	3. Hired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabian saw Alexis move towards his sister and lean on her affectionately. Deciding he'd done his part, Fabian left the two alone.
> 
> Besides, he didn't need another whacking from Madame Faustin about spotted floors.

" _Fabian!_ Do you have _any_ idea how utterly _late_ you are?! It's nearly half past noon, and you come over to me, disheveled hair and dusty pants!"

Madame Faustin, Fabian's boss, was currently raging at him for being so late to work. She was a portly woman, round and short, with an auburn bun tied tightly on her head and accentuating her barely there eyes. 

She had dragged Fabian to the back room (by the _ear)_ with Eliza and Alexis in tow.

Another trait of Faustin is that she hated everything not punctual.

"Not punctual" meaning Fabian showing up to work almost four hours late and in messy attire (plus two new and very Elizabeth and Alexis, seeming to be ignored by Faustin).

"Here, boy! Instead of serving tables, you get to mop the floors! Off with yeh!" Thrusting the mop and bucket into Fabian's hands, Madame Faustin went on her way, muttering something about "youth" and "their untidy ways".

In all honesty, Fabian was everything but angry that he'd gotten mop duty. He hated serving tables, so cleaning meant he didn't have direct contact with any customers. Before Faust left, however, Fabian called out to her.

"Madame, wait! I want to discuss something with you!" Fabian said, putting on his best smile as Faust grumbled and turned around. It took all of Fabian's might not to let his smile falter when he saw how unimpressed Faustin looked. "It's important and not a waste of your time, I swear!"

That seemed to placate Faustin a bit, as she sighed. "Go on boy, I have limited time here."

"Well, I found two new people that are interested in working for you. A young lady and a boy. I'll let them introduce themselves." Fabian moved out of the way to present Elizabeth and Alexis, who looked ~~rightfully~~ terrified.

Madame Faust stepped closer, and Fabian saw Elizabeth restrain herself from stepping in front of her brother.

They'd discussed how Eliza would support both herself and Alexis at the clinic earlier, and the two came to the agreement that they'd work for Faustin.

....That is, if Faustin approved of them.

For how high her standards were, Fabian was honestly shocked that he'd qualified. He didn't know if it had been mercy or pity back then, but Fabian was sure grateful.

"Well, introduce yourselves. Names, second gender and ages." Faustin grunted, though she looked at the two children with interested eyes.

"Ah- yes, uhm..." Elizabeth did a quick curtsy. "My name is Elizabeth, I'm a Beta, and I'm sixteen years old, it's a pleasure." She gestured over to her brother. "And this is-"

"Hold it there," Faustin looked down at Alexis, who shrank back a bit. "Can he speak?"

"Oh, Alexis? Well, yes, but... He speaks very... Rarely." Elizabeth seemed to struggle with her words, but she met Faustin's judgmental eyes. "He's terribly shy, and is comfortable talking to me only."

Faustin rolled her eyes, but grunted.

A sign to continue.

Fabian thought about stepping in, but he thought about what Elizabeth had told him back at the clinic.

🏵 _At the clinic_ _..._

"I'm so, so terribly sorry." Elizabeth wiped at her eyes with the tissue Fabian gave her. "I get very... Emotional... When it comes to my little brother."

"No, no, _ne t'inquiète pas_ [don't worry], it's alright. Family is a very... Delicate affair." Fabian said, and he hoped Eliza understood. He didn't have any siblings, and he hadn't been much of an outsider back then. At the manor, Fabian had very little friends or anyone close to him other than his parents.

Nodding, Eliza sniffled a few more times before she seemed to have calmed down.

"Well... I have no idea what to do from now." Inhaling deeply, Eliza sighed and looked at Fabian. "My brother and I greatly appreciate your help, but you can't support us forever. We will have to make our own way by ourselves. Or rather..." Shifting on her chair, Eliza looked down at her lap again. " _I_ have to make my way."

"What do you mean, if I may ask?" Fabian blinked, not quite understanding.

"I'll have to find work somehow, to feed my brother... And myself included." Eliza said firmly, putting herself in as a sort of afterthought. "We have no home to go back to, and I want to make him feel safe."

As adamant as she was about this, Fabian could see the flicker of wavering in Eliza's face.

"Since I had been a noble for the better part of my life, I haven't really done much work. I've watched, but watching doesn't amount to anything at this point." 

Fabian turned his head away from Eliza, and looked at his own reflection in the window of the clinic. It was familiar, these thoughts, those feelings.

He knew them like the back of his hand.

When Fabian had gotten kicked out, he had no place to go. No one seemed to be kind enough to let him stay, not even for a bit. Finding work when nobody wanted him in their home seemed useless, and it didn't help that Fabian hadn't ever really done work back then as nobility.

Despite all of that, Faustin had given Fabian a once over, then smacked a dishcloth in his hands along with the work schedule.

So if dirty, muddy, thirteen-year-old disowned Fabian could do it at the as an Omega, then semi-clean Elizabeth could do it as a disowned Beta.

"You can do it," Fabian found himself saying out loud.

Eliza looked at him in surprise.

"Me? Do what?"

"Get a job to sustain yourselves. I did it once, and look at me." Fabian gestured to his now dirty clothes and matted hair, making Eliza giggle. "What I'm saying is, if you think you can do it, then you can."

"Thank you, Fabian."

After a few moments, Fabian lit up with an idea.

"Say, Elizabeth, what do you think of serving tables?"

🏵

A few moments after Elizabeth had explained Alexis' condition, she and Madame Faustin had some sort of stare off.

Fabian watched as they looked into each other's eyes, unblinking. Although Elizabeth had her expression as fierce as Faustin's, Fabian saw her hands clasped together behind her skirts.

They were shaking.

"...Fine, then. Get some better clothes and do something with your hair. After that, work starts early tomorrow." 

And with that, Faustin turned back around in the direction in which she'd been heading before.

Silence.

Elizabeth crumbled to the floor, hands shaking even more now.

"Hey, are you okay?!" Fabian rushed over to her, and placed his hands on Eliza's shoulders. "Eli-"

"I.... I did it. _I did it!"_

Elizabeth jumped up, startling Alexis and smaking Fabian's chin quite painfully. The girl laughed hysterically, holding her stomach all the while.

...Until she stopped.

Shoulders shaking, Eliza kept her hands on her elbows. She hiccuped, then began to sob.

"I did it... I did..."

Fabian saw Alexis move towards his sister and lean on her affectionately. Deciding he'd done his part, Fabian left the two alone.

Besides, he didn't need another whacking from Madame Faustin about spotted floors.

**Author's Note:**

> French words in this chapter:
> 
> Monsieur- "Sir"/Messieurs- "Sirs"
> 
> Conpain- Similar to "friend" or "babe;" can translate to "boyfriend"
> 
> Putain- Insult meaning "whore"/"prostitute"
> 
> Mon ami- "My friend"/Amis- "Friend"
> 
> Cochon- "Pig"
> 
> Merci beaucoup- "Thank you very much"
> 
> Cherie: Directly translates to "cherished;" means "darling"


End file.
